Unexpected Dreams
by Fire and Ash
Summary: She didn't belong there. She was from another world, one that was entirely different to his own. She never could have imagined fighting her way through the troubles of his world by his side. Nor had she imagined that she would slowly begin to care for the insufferable dwarf king. (Thorin/OC)
1. Prologue

_**'For everything there is a season. A time to be born and a time to die.'**_

_**- Solomon, Ecclesiastes, 3:1-8**_

* * *

_"Thorin!" Danielle screamed, spinning around as she searched desperately for the dwarf king. "Thorin!" _

_"Danny." Bilbo's voice sounded from behind her and she quickly turned to face him, her braided hair spilling over her left shoulder. _

_"Bilbo, ha-have you seen Thorin?" She asked eagerly. _

_"I-I think you should come with me." He told her, glancing at her with pity in his eyes. _

_"There's something you're not telling me." She pointed out. _

_"Please, just come with me." Bilbo held his hand out and she took it nervously and walked slowly after him. _

_"How are the others?" _

_"Kili and Fili are in bad shape, they're being treated as we speak; though the elves are worried that they won't make it through the night." He answered, albeit reluctantly. "Bofur, Bifur and Bombur are fine, only a few scrapes and bruises. Oin has a broken arm and Gloin received a knock on the head. Ori broke his hand and Nori and Dori have a few broken ribs and a broken leg between them." _

_"What about Dwalin and Balin?" _

_"Dwalin's got a nasty scratch on his leg but he should be fine." Bilbo answered. "Balin's perfectly fine, apart from a black eye." _

_The two of them stopped outside a large tent a few moments later and Danielle glanced at Bilbo, biting at her bottom lip as she followed him inside and caught sight of a figure lying on a bed at the far end of the tent. _

_"Bi...Bilbo, who i-is that?" _

_"Danielle." The figure rasped and she grew cold as she took in his battered form and the bloodstained bandages covering his chest and left arm. _

_"No. No. No." She shook her head desperately as her shaky legs deposited her on the ground beside the bed. "Th-Thorin." _

_"My sweet, beautiful Danielle." Thorin smiled through the obvious pain, raising his hand and weaving his fingers into her long tangled hair, the braid had come loose as she followed Bilbo to the tent. "Mi aon." _

_"You're my one as well." She responded tearfully. "I-I love you." _

_"I do not have long left in this world, Ghivashel." _

_"Y-You can't leave me." She pulled herself onto the edge of the bed, clutching her bleeding side in the process. "I need you to live." _

_"You need not be afraid anymore." Thorin whispered, gently guiding her down so she rested her forehead against his. "You will not be alone. You must go with Bilbo." _

_"Thorin, no." She protested weakly, linking their hands together. "You're going to get better and i'm going to stay by your side." _

_"Danielle." The dying king said sharply, wincing as he jostled his injuries. "There's nothing you can do." _

_Danielle felt a sob burst out of her chest and she moved down, resting her head carefully on his un-bandaged shoulder. Thorin glanced up at Bilbo, sharing a steady look with the halfling as he set his hand on the back of Danielle's head. _

_"Bilbo, take her away." Thorin requested weakly, feeling even more drained than before. "I do not wish her to see me die." _

_"Come on, Danny." Bilbo spoke softly, stepping forward._

_ "No, I won't leave you." She replied fiercely, raising her head and staring at Thorin with puffy red eyes. "I will stay here, until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. Until the rivers run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." _

_She internally smiled at the quote from Daenerys Targaryen as she leaned down and placed her lips over his in what would be their final kiss. Thorin's hand cupped her cheek gently as he slowly returned the heartfelt kiss. Danielle squeezed her eyes shut as she poured all of her love into the kiss before breaking away for air. _

_"I love you, Danielle Foster." _

_"T-Thorin?" She whimpered as his eyes glazed over, staring unseeing at the roof of the tent and his chest stopped moving. "Wake up!" She shrieked as she shook him desperately. _

_"Danny." Bilbo swallowed deeply as she turned to stare at him with frantic eyes. "Danny, he's gone." _

_"No." She cried, burying her face in Bilbo's chest as he hugged her. _

_In that moment, Danielle knew that she would never get over Thorin. She would never even attempt to love anyone as deeply as she loved him. _

_No one would ever compare to the stubborn dwarf king that had captured her heart all those months ago in Bag End._

* * *

A/N - So, i've gotten into my head recently that I want to do a Thorin/OC story, so here it is.

I hope you'll enjoy it and tell me if there's anything I can do to make the prologue better.

**Mi Aon -** My one.

**Ghivashel - **Treasure (of all treasures)

Fire and Ash.

xx

(P.S. The actress i've chosen to portray Danny is Nina Dobrev because she's what I picture Danny to look like and she's the only actress I can think of right now.)


	2. A strange new world

_**'Every story has an end. But in life, every ending is just a new beginning.' **_

_**- Uptown Girls.**_

* * *

Danielle's eyes snapped opened, staring up at the bland white ceiling as she tried to shake off the pure sadness she had experienced in the dream.

Her arms shook, sending her off course and onto the floor as she attempted to sit up on the couch. For the past two weeks she had been having dreams of the muscular, dark haired dwarf king and each time they got more realistic, making her feel a mixture of worry and confusion.

She knew full well who the handsome dwarf was, seeing as she spent most of her childhood consumed by the works of J.R.R Tolkien. Instead of going out and playing with the other kids in the neighbourhood, she would be in the local library, surrounded by piles of books, pouring over The Hobbit; it was by far her favourite book by the incredible author.

"Stupid dreams." She mumbled shakily, running a hand across her clammy face.

With a sigh, she stood up and picked her journal off of the ground, closing it and setting it on her coffee table with a light thud. After each dream she had, she felt more and more exhausted as she spent too much time thinking about them and wondering why she was dreaming about herself and a fictional character apparently being in love.

"Crap!" She yelped as she glanced at the clock on the wall above the fire place.

She grabbed a towel out of the basket and darted into her bathroom, switching the shower on and hopping into it as soon as it was hot.

Fifteen minutes later, she clambered out of the shower, drying off quickly and slipping on a pair of underwear, followed by her paint-splattered skinny jeans, dark blue tank top, combat boots, light cream jacket her mother's ring and her necklace; it was an amethyst stone set in the centre of silver wings. She shoved her phone and purse inside her bag as she grabbed her brush before darting out of the flat and locking the door behind her.

* * *

"So, are you still dreaming about Thorin?" Jenny asked curiously, standing beside Danielle as they kept an eye on the children in the classroom.

"Yeah, I am." Danielle sighed, turning to her blonde friend as she sorted her hair into a side waterfall braid.

"Well, it could be worse, you could be dreaming about someone like Voldemort."

"Thanks for that." She answered flatly.

"Any time." Jenny grinned cheekily at her best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Bella, Danielle's younger cousin by two years asked.

"Danny's dreaming about Thorin again."

"I would love to dream about him, he's gorgeous." Bella grinned.

"He is." Danielle sighed, a dreamy expression covering her face.

"Ooh, you're in love." Jenny and Bella teased.

"I am not." She denied immediately, cursing herself for acting like a love struck girl. "He is handsome, no one can deny that, but I am not in love with a fictional character."

"Whatever you say, Danny." Bella snorted quietly.

"I don't like you right now." She stuck her tongue out at them to show she was only teasing.

"Danielle!" Mrs Jones, the teacher called, gaining the brunette's attention. "You can go now."

"I'll see you guys later." Danielle smiled, glad her shift was over.

She, along with Jenny took care of the children in the morning and made sure Bella knew what she was doing as she currently going through training. In the afternoon, she switched with Alex; a kind, thoughtful blonde with steely grey eyes.

"Bye, Danny." Her friend and cousin called as she headed out the door, gaining a small wave in response.

* * *

"I get lost in the beauty, of everything I see." Danielle sung along to Come Home by One Republic, ft. Sara Bareilles. "The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be."

It took two, long hours to drive to work from home and vise versa. So, to keep her from growing bored during the long journey, she would either sing or just listen to the music quietly. She would have chosen a job closer to home but the closest job in child care was a classroom assistant in the centre of town.

Usually, the sun would be out and the clouds would be a soft, fluffy white, but on this journey, however, the weather was terrible, the clouds were a dark, dreary grey and the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"Typical Scottish weather." She hissed as thunder rumbled in the distance and lightening flashed across the sky.

Rain hammered down on her windshield and she struggled to clear it in an attempt to see where she was going. Her dark blue vauxhall astra skidded slightly on the icy road and she yelped, struggling to regain control of the car.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she caught sight of a deer at the side of the road. As she drove towards it slowly, she willed it to stay there until she had passed by. Just when she thought it wasn't going to move, it was startled into action, leaping onto the road in front of her car. She screamed in surprise and yanked on the steering wheel in a desperate attempt to avoid the animal.

The car collided with the metal barricade at the side of the road and flipped over it. Time seemed to slow down as the car rolled down the hill, sending her from side to side as it hit the occasional tree. When the car finally stopped rolling and ended upside down at the bottom of the hill, Danielle flew forwards and landed on what was left of the wind screen, hitting her head roughly as she gasped for breath.

As she lay there and her blood spilled out from where a piece of glass had embedded itself in her stomach, she knew in that moment that she was going to die.

The only thought that remained in her mind was how her family and friends were going to cope. Darkness appeared in the corner of her vision, spreading until she could see nothing else and she could no longer hear anything as her body gave up fighting and she passed away.

* * *

"Oh my." A female voice gasped and the sound caused Danielle to wince.

"Who is she?" Another voice chimed.

"She appeared from nowhere."

"Maybe it was magic?"

"A wizard, perhaps?"

Danielle let out a groan as her head throbbed painfully and her eyelids flickered open. In an instant, a group of faces appeared above her, staring down at her curiously.

"Whe-Where am I?"

"You're in the Shire." A male with light brown, curly hair smiled at her.

"Haha, you're funny." She chuckled as she sat up and looked around. "No, but seriously, where am I?"

"Uh, I told you; The Shire." He answered, glancing nervously at the others.

"Are you high?" She asked flatly, suspicion welling in her chest. "The Shire isn't real, it's just a place in a book."

"You poor dear, you must have hit your head when you fell." A sweet looking blonde knelt beside her and pushed her side fringe out of her face.

"Why are you so short?"

"Because I am a hobbit." The blonde ran her fingers over the back of Danielle's head.

Danielle raised an eyebrow, her brown eyes flickering down to the woman's feet and she gasped as she was met by a pair of large feet with hair on them. Her mouth dropped open and she continued to stare until the clearing of someone's throat caused her to jump in surprise.

"Y-You're a hobbit." She stuttered in shock.

"Have you never seen one before?" A small hobbit child asked in a high voice as she glanced between them.

"No, never." She said honestly.

"What's going on here?" A male voice questioned as a sandy brown haired hobbit made his way towards where she was sitting.

"Bi-Bilbo Baggins."

Danielle gazed at him with wide, unblinking eyes and before she knew it, she was swaying slightly, falling backwards and fainting at the mere sight of her favourite character.

* * *

A/N - Hey, here's chapter 1 of Unexpected Dreams. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I wanted her to get to Middle Earth as soon as possible.

Please tell me if there is anything I can do to make it better.

Read, review, follow/favourite!

Thank you,

Fire and Ash.

xx


	3. Instant friends

Danielle's eyelids fluttered open and she caught sight of a lock of blonde hair before smiling, thinking it was Jenny over to borrow one of her tops again and closing her eyes again as she sunk into the soft bed she was lying on.

"I had the weirdest dream." She hummed, rolling onto her side. "I dreamed that I left work during the middle of a storm, there was a deer at the side of the road and it ran across the road. I managed to avoid it but I went off the road and down the hill...I-I died and then there were hobbits, like from the books, and they told me I was in the Shire."

She paused, sucking in a deep breath before shifting onto her back again and continuing from where she left off.

"I saw Bilbo Baggins and I fainted." She giggled, fiddling with the end of her hair. "Trust me to faint in front of my favourite character."

"The poor dear, she must have hit her head quite hard."

Danielle's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice and she frowned suspiciously, head rolling to the side to find a small group of small people in the room near the door. She let out a high pitched shriek as she fell out of the bed and landed on her arm roughly.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, raising her head to stare at them. "Why are you in my flat?"

"We are in Bilbo Baggins' house." A brunette male answered with a smile.

"My name is Poppy Gamgee." The blonde female curtsied politely. "What is this thing you call a flat?"

"Uh...I-It's a small house, I guess." She stuttered before her eyes grew wide. "Did you just say Bilbo Baggins?"

"Yes, you're currently in Bag End." Poppy helped Danielle up. "Do you know Master Baggins?"

"I've heard of him." She lied, silently thanking the blonde.

"He does have quite a reputation; his mother was a Took."

"So I have heard, she had many adventures, didn't she?" Danielle nodded along before freezing. "It wasn't a dream, was it? I'm really in the Shire and you're really a hobbit?"

At Poppy's hesitant nod, Danielle began tugging at her hair as she paced back and forth, trying desperately not to freak out and begin screaming because she knew it would make the hobbits nervous.

* * *

"Ah, it's good to see you up and about." Bilbo smiled as he entered the room with a tray in his hands.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." She nodded, having recovered from her small breakdown not long before he appeared.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Danielle Foster." She answered, lifting the cup of tea to her lips. "My friends call me Danny or Ellie."

"It's a pleasure, Danielle." He nodded before handing a plate to her.

"Oh, uh, I don't want to be rude or anything but i'm a vegetarian; I don't eat meat." She said hesitantly, glancing down at the fish on her plate.

"I am terribly sorry, i'll get you something else." He made to take the plate from her but she pulled it out of his reach.

"It's fine, i'll just eat around it." She grinned and popped a tomato into her mouth.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Bilbo glanced at her as he took a sip from his own cup.

"I'm nineteen years old." Danielle shrugged.

"Really? That's awfully young for a hobbit lass."

"Oh, i'm not a hobbit. i'm a human."

"My apologies, Danielle." Bilbo hesitated. "What's a human?"

"It's what my world's version of the race of men here."

"Y-Your world?" He asked nervously, taking the tray from her.

"By now i'm sure you've noticed my strange clothing and that fact that I have dark pink streaks in my hair." She sighed and set her cup down. "I'm not from this world."

"Did you hit your head?" Bilbo said finally, causing her to burst out laughing.

"No, I didn't. But i'm telling you the truth." She told him when she stopped laughing. "I was in a car accident; I died and woke up here."

Bilbo fell silent as he assessed the dark haired girl before him with cautious eyes. A few minutes passed before he looked away and stood up, lifting the tray from her lap with ease.

"I wonder, if perhaps you would tell me more?" He queried, heading to the door. "Before I decide whether or not you're telling the truth."

"What year is it?" She asked curiously as she followed him down the hall and outside where they sat on the bench by the door.

"TA 2941." He answered.

"It won't be long till the dwarves come then." She mumbled.

She took a deep breath before turning to Bilbo, preparing to tell him whatever he wanted to know.

* * *

"That's everything." She sighed.

"So, i'm a character in a book?" He gaped at her.

"You're my favourite character, actually." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Why?"

"Because you were brave and kind." She answered. "Your inner strength burns bright, that's what makes you brilliant."

"Your words are kind." He lowered his head to hide his flushed cheeks.

"I'm just being honest." She shrugged and nudged him with a grin. "I also hate Lobelia; the arrogant witch."

"That she is."

"Lady Danielle!"

Danielle and Bilbo jumped in surprise, turning to find Poppy Gamgee and two other female's standing at the gate with large smiles.

"Hello Poppy." She returned the smile and walked towards them. "How may I help you?"

"Ruby, Elanor and I were wondering if you would accompany us?"

"And go where?" She asked curiously.

"We noticed that you are in need of a dress." Elanor piped up, her ginger hair fluttering in the breeze.

"I guess I could got a dress." She nodded, hesitating as she turned back to Bilbo. "Thank you for allowing me to stay and giving me food. I'll find a way to get some coins and pay for a room at the inn in Bree."

"Surely you do not think that i'm going to turn you away when you have no home or money?" He asked incredulously.

"I-I can stay?" She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Is it just me, or am I short now?"

"You were this height when you arrived here."

"Great, I go from being 5 foot to just a few inches taller than a hobbit." She huffed, ignoring Bilbo's incredulous look.

"Are you coming?" Ruby called.

"I'll return later, Bilbo." She shouted as she hopped over the wall and followed the three hobbits down the cobblestone path.

"Don't be too late." He answered, heading inside and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Danielle asked curiously as an elderly hobbit wrapped a tape measure around her waist.

"Read, cook, sew." Elanor listed from where she sat on the floor.

"Is that all?" She raised an eyebrow. "Where I come from, we drink, party, read, also cook and generally just have fun."

"It's not in a woman's nature to drink or party more than necessary." Poppy explained, sipping at her cup of water.

"No offence, but that sounds rather boring." She held her arms out at the hobbit's command.

"None taken, we prefer to read and sew and cook." Ruby cackled, showing off her Took side as she tripped Elanor up and ducked when the ginger tried to push her back.

"You are definitely a Took." Danielle giggled, recalling what Ruby had told her about the Tooks.

"How long will the dress take?" Poppy interrupted, turning to the grey haired hobbit.

"A day or two, at the most." The seamstress commented.

"Thank you, Myrella."

"Yes, thank you." Danielle echoed, watching as Myrella left the room before returning moments later carrying piles of cloth.

"Which would you like for your dress?" Myrella queried.

"I couldn't possibly choose." She answered, eyes trailing over the beautiful fabric. "Maybe you could decide for me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Myrella bowed her head before gathering the fabric and exiting the room.

"Danny, I brought you one of my dresses, until your dress is ready." Poppy held a dark blue velvet dress with long sleeves out to her.

"It's beautiful." She smiled, taking the dress and holding it up to get a better look.

"Try it on, see if it fits." Ruby encourage, gaining a nod of agreement from Elanor.

Danielle ducked behind the cover that separated her from the rest of the shop and pried her jacket, tank top and skinny jeans off before pulling the dress on over her underwear.

The dress was a little restricting on her stomach and hugged her chest area. The bottom part of the sleeves were tight against her skin but the top part was baggy and for that, she was thankful.

"You look beautiful!" Elanor clasped her hands together, making no attempt to hide her grin.

"Really?" She asked hesitantly. "It's a little tight on my chest and stomach."

"You look fine." Poppy assured her.

Danielle allowed them to pull her over to the mirror and she felt a smile tug her lips upward as she look at her reflection in the mirror.

Perhaps she could learn to fit in with the other hobbits and learn their traditions, after all, she didn't know how long it would be before Thorin and the others appeared or even if she would be allowed to accompany them. She would have to learn more about hobbits if she was to stay with them.

One thing was for certain, she would do whatever it took to convince Thorin to let her travel to Erebor with them and she knew she wouldn't go down without a fight.


	4. Robbed of home

Three weeks had passed since Danielle had woken up in the Shire and her friendships with Elanor, Poppy and Ruby had only grown stronger, she'd also made friends with Hugo, Poppy's husband, Leo, Elanor's brother and Ruby's soon to be husband Hamson. The other hobbits had been quick to grow fond of her as she shared their love for gardening, food and the peaceful atmosphere of the Shire.

Danielle smiled happily, taking in her surroundings as she headed down the path towards Poppy and Hugo's house. Poppy had asked her to look after her daughter while she went out to a birthday party with Hugo and Danielle had jumped at the chance, saying she would be happy to do it.

"Come in, Danny!" Poppy yelled from inside her home.

"I'm not late, am I?" Danielle asked in concern as she closed the door behind her and set her bag on the floor.

"No, you're right on time, Miss Danielle." Hugo Gamgee, Poppy's husband, smiled politely at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr Gamgee." She shook his hand, remembering what Poppy had told her a few weeks ago.

"Just Hugo, please." He corrected as he released her hand.

"I'll call you Hugo, if you call me Danny." She bargained, smirking at him.

"It's a deal." He confirmed, returning her smirk with a smile as he turned on his heel and disappeared into another room.

"Is this her?" Danielle felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked at the hobbit child.

"Her name's Primrose." Poppy smiled proudly before holding her daughter out to Danielle.

"She's beautiful." She replied, cooing slightly as Primrose watched her with open awe before turning her honey brown eyes on the pink highlights in Danielle's hair.

Primrose had Hugo's dark brown hair and round face, she had Poppy's eyes, smile and obvious curiosity for her surroundings.

"How old is she?"

"She's seven now." Poppy answered.

"Hey, Prim." She chuckled as Primrose grasped a strand of her hair and tugged lightly at it. "I'm your aunt Danny."

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her for us?" Hugo questioned, helping Poppy put her coat on.

"Of course not, I did this for a living back where I come from."

"We won't be out for too long." Poppy input.

"Nonsense, stay at the dance as long as you like, have fun and socialize." Danielle ordered.

"I'll see you later, darling." Poppy ruffled Primrose's hair and kissed her forehead before smiling gratefully at Danielle. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem." She assured them.

"Remember to lock the door and keep the windows shut." Hugo reminded her.

"I will, don't worry." She answered. "I won't let anyone in until you return."

Danielle watched as they finished getting ready, waiting until they had left the hobbit hole before closing and locking the door behind them.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" She asked Primrose.

* * *

"Danny?" Primrose asked from her seat on the big arm chair.

"What is it?"

"Can we go and play outside?"

"I don't see why not." She tapped the young girl on the nose playfully before hunting down her coat, hat and gloves. "You have to wear this or we can't go out."

Primrose didn't put up a fight as Danielle helped her pull the gloves on before putting her coat on and tugging the hat down on her head. Danielle smiled as she brushed her hands over the skirt of her dress and stood up, offering Prim her hand and leading her to the door.

"Oh, wait here; I need to get something." Danielle told her, gaining a nod in response as the adult hurried to the kitchen.

Danielle glanced around the large room for a moment before heading over to the drawers at the opposite side of the kitchen. She opened the top draw and lifted a sharp looking knife from it. She knew that she probably wouldn't need a weapon in the Shire, but she wanted to be armed, just in case, because she knew she had to protect Primrose no matter what because her parents trusted her.

"Let's go." Danielle picked Prim up, tossing her carefully into the air before catching her again as she giggled happily.

The cold steel of the knife brushed against her leg as she unlocked the door and stepped outside into the morning light. She'd strapped the knife to her lower leg with a piece of ribbon that she'd found in the kitchen.

"When will Mama and Papa be home?" Prim asked curiously, pausing her attempt to catch a butterfly.

"It depends, the party could go on all day." Danielle answered, sitting on the path in between the large areas of grass. "They've only been gone a couple of hours."

"Why didn't they let me go?" The hobbit asked as she leaned on Danielle's back, arms thrown over either side of her neck and her cheek pressed against the older female's temple.

"Because you're too young." She explained, poking Prim's cheek playfully. "The adult hobbits are probably drinking and people do silly things when they've been drinking."

"Do you do silly things when you drink?"

"Oh yeah." She chuckled in amusement. "But I don't think I should tell you; I would get in trouble with your parents."

"Were you as silly as you are now?" Danielle gasped in mock-insult and pulled Primrose to her before proceeding to tickle her mercilessly until the hobbit was laughing and pleading for her to stop.

A sudden cough caused Danielle to stop tickling Primrose and look up, only to freeze, mouth open in absolute surprise as she stared at the intruder.

* * *

"Danny?" Prim asked curiously, hiding behind the brunette. "Who's that?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey." The wizard replied, watching Danielle through narrowed, curious eyes.

"You're the wizard!" Danielle blurted out before flushing deeply.

"You have heard of me, how?"

"Uh...I live with Bilbo Baggins." She explained before adding in a lie. "Plenty of hobbits told me about you."

"I wonder, if you would be so kind, as to show me the way to Bag End?" Gandalf questioned. "I must speak with Master Baggins."

"I would love to help." She grinned and turned to Primrose. "We'll leave a note for your parents, in case they come home early."

Danielle picked her up, carrying her towards the house when she hesitated and turned back to face the Grey wizard, who was still watching her with a curious gaze.

"I hope you don't mind waiting out here?" She queried. "It's just that I said I wouldn't let anyone in."

"Do not worry, I am quite happy to stay out here and enjoy the fresh air."

"Thank you."

She hurried inside with Primrose and waited until the hobbit had returned with a quill and paper before scrawling a quick note down and sticking it the the outside of the door with a pin.

"Are you ready to leave?" Danielle closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked and she had the key with her.

"I am, miss..."

"Danielle Foster." She told him.

"That is a strange name." He stated finally.

"I guess so." She said quietly.

"Bilbo!" Primrose squealed, struggling until Danielle put her down and raced up the hill, pushing the gate open as she went and hopped onto the bench beside the male hobbit.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle heard Bilbo ask as her and Gandalf trekked up the hill. "I thought Danny was taking care of you."

"Hello, Bilbo." Danielle greeted, taking a deep breath. "You have a visitor."

Danielle took Primrose's hand and waited until Bilbo was preoccupied by Gandalf before heading back down the path towards Poppy and Hugo's house.

* * *

"Will you tell me a story?" Prim pleaded as she curled up in her bed and pulled the cover over herself.

"Do you have a story in mind?" Danielle responded, folding Prim's dress and setting it on the vanity table in the corner of the room.

"Mama read one of Bilbo's books once about a dragon and a mountain." Prim grinned at her, showing off a gap in between her front teeth. "Can you tell me it?"

"Very well." Danielle smiled down at her as she sat in the rocking chair after dragging it over to the bed.

She took a deep breath, leaning closer to Primrose as she tried to decide where to start, debating whether or not she should start from the beginning of the tale she knew all too well from the film, or start from where the dragon made an appearance. She eventually decided to start from the beginning as she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees.

"It began long ago." She started, internally giggling as she quoted what Bilbo would say in sixty years time. "In a land far away to the east, the like of which, you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale, it's markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle Earth; Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the mountain; mightiest of the dwarf lords."

Danielle paused, sucking in a much needed breath as Primrose stared at her with rapt attention, eager to hear more of the story.

"Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson." Thorin's handsome face flashed across her mind as she recalled the first time she saw him in the film.

"Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark."

She took another pause, obvious hate for the Arkenstone welling in her heart.

"That's where they found it, The Heart of the Mountain; The Arkenstone. Thror named it the King's Jewel, he took it as a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elven King, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce, a sickness began to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first thing they heard was a noise like a hurricane, coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind."

She leaned closer to Prim, who was still awake but slowly starting to grow tired.

"The dwarf prince Thorin ran onto the balcony overlooking the city of Dale and told his friend to sound the alarm, to call out the guard because of a dragon. The prince alerted everyone of the beast and panic ensued, the inhabitants of the kingdom began to flee. It was a firedrake from the North; Smaug had come. He attacked Dale first and such wanton death was dealt that day. But the city of men meant nothing to Smaug, his eye was set on another prize. Dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Thorin led an attack against the dragon with many armed guards behind him as his grandfather went back for the Arkenstone. Smaug was quick to enter the mountain, killing dwarves as he went, it was only by sheer luck that he stepped over Thorin, without noticing him as he headed deeper into the mountain. When Thror tried to escape with the Arkenstone, the dragon appeared, surprising the King and causing him to fall, dropping the Arkenstone and watching as it tumbled down and disappeared into piles of gold. As he went to go after the stone, his grandson grabbed him, dragging him out of the mountain to where other dwarves were fleeing."

Pity for the dwarves of Erebor flashed across her face as she took yet another break before continuing.

"Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder for as long as he lives. King Thranduil and his army of elves appeared on a hill overlooking Erebor. But Thranduil wouldn't risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon, no help came from the elves that day or any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, labouring in the villages of men. He always remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees likes torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash."

Danielle frowned a little, suddenly realizing how big a fan girl she was as she quoted Bilbo almost word for word.

"He never forgave and he never forget."

She looked down and smiled lightly as Prim snored away, lost in a deep sleep. She quickly stood up, closing the window quietly and closing the door behind her as she walked into the hallway.

A sudden knocking caused her to jump in surprise before she moved to the front door and unlocked it, peeking out to find Poppy and Hugo standing there.

"How was the party?" Danielle asked curiously as they closed the door behind them.

"It was eventful." Poppy chuckled, hanging her coat on the hook by the door. "Where's Prim?"

"She's asleep, I just finished telling her a story."

"Did she like the story?" Hugo questioned.

Danielle nodded happily, grabbing her bag and hugging her friends before bidding them goodbye and heading outside into the night.

* * *

**A/N -** New chapter! I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.

Review, favourite/follow, it does help!

Fire and Ash

xx

(P.S. The dwarves will be in the next chapter!)

:D


	5. A mighty king

_**'Not all those who wander are lost.' - J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

"The day we met, frozen I held my breath." Danielle sang as she walked back up the hill towards Bag End.

She continued singing until she turned her head and caught sight of a dark figure walking behind her, staring down at the paper in his hands, his brows furrowed. She hesitated, glancing between the bright lights of Bag End and the male before her helpful nature took over and she turned on her heel, hurrying down the path towards him.

"Hello?" She called, coming within five feet of him, "Can I help you?"

The male looked up abruptly, his steely blue eyes assessing her silently, and it was all she could do to prevent herself from shrieking like a maniac when she realized it was Thorin Oakenshield. She smiled lightly at him, hoping she didn't appear to be too creepy.

"I am looking for Bag End," He answered finally, eyes flickering around their surroundings.

"Oh, I can show you if you like?" She asked, knowing full well where he was supposed to be, "I live there with Bilbo."

"I would not be opposed to some help," The dwarf nodded stiffly at her.

"My name's Danielle Foster, what's yours?"

"Thorin Oakenshield."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Thorin," She smiled, offering him her hand.

"If you say so." Thorin surprised her when he twisted her hand around, pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles and smirking at her flustered expression.

"This way." She stated breathlessly, leading him up the path.

"How long have you been living with the halfling?"

"A few weeks now." She explained, trying to hide her burning cheeks. "I love it though, it's so beautiful here."

Thorin hummed in response and fell silent as they continued to walk along between the vibrant green bushes at either side of the path.

She was all too aware of the cautious looks Thorin kept sending her and she couldn't stop blushing at the fact that Thorin Oakenshield was staring at her.

* * *

"Here we are," Danielle gestured towards the door and waited until he was in front of her before ducking around the side of the house.

"Are you not going in?" Thorin asked, turning when he got no reply and frowning when he realized she was gone.

The moment Danielle made it to the back of the house, she pried her window open even further and heaved herself up, clambering into her room and cursing as she knocked the chair over.

She dropped her bag on the bed and dragged a brush through her hair before pulling it into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She hummed quietly as she tugged her shoes off and tossed them on the table and carefully pried the flowers Primrose had picked for Bilbo out of her bag.

"Bilbo?" She called, leaving her room, "Bil-"

A surprised squeak escaped as a thick arm wrapped around her neck suddenly, stilling her movements as she caught sight of the shiny dagger poised inches from her throat.

"Who are you?" A menacing voice growled in her ear.

"Bilbo!" Danielle yelped, wincing as her attacker tightened his grip.

"Ah, Miss Foster."

"Gandalf, help?" She hinted at the Grey wizard as he towered over her.

"What is going on here?" Bilbo demanded, finally appearing. "Let her go, this instance!"

The male behind her seemed to pause for a moment, considering whether or not he should release her, when finally, his grip slackened and Danielle broke free, darting over to Bilbo and hiding behind him.

"Th-That's Dwalin," She whispered in excitement to Bilbo.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo queried, hovering like a mother-hen.

"I'm fine, my neck's a little sore though," She reassured him.

"Mystery girl," Thorin's gruff voice drifted into her ears and she shivered involuntarily, "Where did you disappear off to, if I may ask?"

"I-uh-I climbed in my window, it's easier," She explained lamely, flushing as Dwalin and Thorin smirked.

"You know him?" Gandalf asked and she suddenly remembered he was there.

"I showed him the way here." Her answer seemed to satisfy the wise old wizard as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the dining room.

Dwalin and Bilbo followed him quickly as did Thorin, but not before sending another look -which could only be described as curiosity- at her.

"I am such an idiot." Danielle huffed and trailed after the dwarf king.

* * *

"Who are you?"

A flash of blonde hair caught her attention as she picked up a piece of bread and she looked up, coming face-to-face with Fili. Seconds passed by slowly, and the longer she stared at him and he watched her, the harder it seemed to put together a coherent sentence.

"...I...um...Danielle Foster." She stuttered nervously.

"Fili, at your service," The blonde took her hand and kissed it before releasing her, "This is my brother Kili."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," She smiled as Kili pressed a daring kiss to her cheek as he passed by.

"Why are you here anyway?" Fili glanced at her as she sat beside him.

"I live here and i'm in the dining room because I am hungry."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them as they both chewed in small pieces of bread.

"Who are they?" She asked, feigning being clueless as she pointed in the direction of Bofur.

"That's Bofur, Balin, Gloin, Nori, Dori and Ori," Kili answered, thrusting a tankard of ale into her slim hands. "On the other side is Gandalf, Dwalin, Bifur, Oin."

"What did the dwarves from the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin's voice prevented her from asking another question and she turned to watch him lean towards Thorin. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come," Thorin answered with a short sigh as he set his spoon down. Disappointed murmurs erupted from the company and Danielle couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo spoke up before beside Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf said, turning to the hobbit.

"I'll get some candles," Danielle input as she stood, setting her tankard down.

Her cheeks immediately heated up as fourteen pairs of eyes turned to her. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and hurried out of the room, returning after a couple of minutes with a couple of candles.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak," Gandalf unfolded a very familiar map and set it beside Thorin's bowl.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read over Thorin's left shoulder as Danielle stood at his right.

"Erebor," Her lips twitched into a small smile.

"You know of it?" Thorin glanced back at her.

"I read about it," She nodded truthfully, thinking back to the book she'd 'borrowed' from Bilbo's study. "I know that you're the King of Erebor as well."

Danielle remained standing at Thorin's side as the group continued to speak, zoning out as she gazed around the room, trying to ignore the intense gaze the dwarf king sent her way every so often.

* * *

Danielle nodded in agreement as Bilbo asked her to prepare the guest rooms and split the dwarves up into them. She took her time as she set pillows and blankets into each of the rooms and shifted some furniture around to make room for them.

"You were not born here," A sudden voice stated from the doorway and she jumped, spinning around.

"N-No, I wasn't," She answered, turning back to her task.

"How did you come to be in the Shire?" Thorin queried, hands clasped behind his back as he strolled into the room.

"I have no clue actually," Danielle admitted, setting the pillow down as she sat on the bed. "I just woke up here and Bilbo was kind enough to take me in."

Thorin nodded in acceptance, eyes trailing over the room, taking in the few pictures stuck to the wall, the messy pile of parchment and charcoal on the desk and a few books piled neatly in the corner of the room.

"You'll being staying in here," She told him with a smile. "It's my room but it's not too messy."

"Have you any experience with fighting?" He asked suddenly, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"Well, my parents signed me up for archery lessons when I was younger, I guess i'm okay at it," She shrugged, not taking her eyes off of him as he walked slowly around her room and stopped at her desk, picking up the drawing of the Shire she'd done a few days ago.

"You're an artist?"

"I've been drawing since I was a child, I love it."

"This is rather impressive," He allowed with a small nod.

"It's a shame I won't be coming with you on the journey to Erebor, I would love to draw it," She sighed wistfully.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at her, "Gandalf did not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"He wishes to bring you along," The dwarf explained. "He claims that there is more to you than what meets the eye. He believes that you accompanying us could bring us luck."

Danielle giggled quietly, thinking that she could indeed bring them luck, seeing as she knew the story very well. She coughed to cover up the giggle and glanced at him.

"What do you think?"

"I will allow you to come along," He said finally as he stood up and she noticed that he was a couple of inches taller than her as he looked down at her. "But you'll be sent right back here if you become a liability."

"Of course, your majesty," She bowed her head at him.

Danielle finished setting her room up and hesitated before reaching out and kissing Thorin's cheek quickly and hurrying out of the door.

Thorin stared after her, surprise evident on his face at her bold move. He eventually snapped out of his trance and closed the door, pulling his boots off and sitting on the bed.

"You are a mystery, Danielle Foster."

* * *

A/N - Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and continue to read my updates.

Review, favourite and follow please!

(P.S. I hope Thorin's not too out of character, he'll go back to his usual self as they start the journey, he's just curious about Danielle right now.)

Fire and Ash.

xx


	6. At the beginning

_**Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I do not own The Hobbit. If I did, Bagginshield would happen, so would Dwalin/Ori and Bofur/Nori. :D**_

* * *

_A young woman with straight brown hair that fell to her waist and warm brown eyes glanced up from her laptop screen as the doorbell rang. She frowned curiously as she closed the lid and headed to the door, eyes going wide at the sight of the police officers._

_"Are you Jessica Foster?" _

_"Y-Yes, can I help you?" Jessica asked hesitantly, glancing between the two police officers._

_"May we come in?"_

_"Of course," She nodded and stepped aside, closing the door behind them._

_"I'm Detective Constable Andy Smith, this is Detective Inspector Julia Ashwood," The blonde male stated._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"You are the twin sister of Danielle Foster, correct?" Julia Ashwood queried, a look akin to pity on her face._

_"Yes, she's the younger twin by two minutes..." Jessica trailed off, glancing between them. "Why are you asking about my twin?"_

_"Yesterday night, a couple of hikers came across a car wreck," Andy explained quietly. "The body was identified as Danielle Foster."_

_"No. No!" Jessica shook her head frantically, refusing to believe him._

_"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Foster," Detective Constable Smith told her softly._

_"No! She's not dead!" Jessica argued, tears welling in her brown eyes. "I-I saw her yesterday afternoon."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_Jessica let out a sob as she took in the truthful expressions on the two police officers faces. Sympathy flickered across Julia's face and she reached out, setting a hand on Jessica's shoulder._

_"I truly am sorry."_

* * *

The sunlight streamed down on Danielle, warming her cool skin and making her groan as it hit her closed eyelids. She rolled over, feeling the smooth blades of grass brush against her left cheek.

After she'd spoken to Thorin last night in her room, she'd shown the other dwarves where they would be staying and had grabbed a couple of blankets and make a bed in the back garden for herself. Bilbo often told her that she shouldn't sleep outside but she rarely listened to his warnings and slept in the garden whenever she felt like it.

"Lady Danielle?"

Danielle let out a surprised shriek, rolling over and staring up at Ori, who looked at her uncertainly. She let out a breathy chuckle and sat up, giving him an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, you scared me, is all."

"My apologies, Miss," Ori said shyly, twisting his fingers together.

"What is it?" She queried as she stood up.

"The others are preparing breakfast, if you want to join us?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks for telling me," She smiled at him and picked the blankets up, folding them as they walked back to the house.

"You're welcome."

Danielle dumped the blankets on Bilbo's armchair before walking into the kitchen and greeting Fili, Kili, Bofur and Bifur, who were gathered around the table, handing ingredients to Bombur when he asked for them.

"Good morning," She chirped.

"Good morning, Lady Danielle," They answered in unison, staring at her with amused expressions.

"What's so funny?"

"You have grass in your hair," Fili explained and he and his brother got to work on picking the grass out.

"Well, I did sleep outside last night," She answered, trying to not squeal as two of her favourite dwarves played with her hair.

"Why did you sleep outside?"

"Well, most of you took up the guest rooms and Gandalf was on the sofa, and Thorin was in my room, so I slept in the garden."

"Why did ye no say anything?" Bofur questioned as he handed a mug of tea to her.

"I-You're guests, and I had no problem sleeping outside," She shrugged weakly.

"Can you take Uncle Thorin his breakfast?" Kili smiled charmingly at her, holding a plate and mug out.

"Uh, sure, I can do that," Danielle agreed and set her tea on the table before taking the plate and mug from Kili.

"Should we have told her that Thorin's not a morning person?" Ori asked hesitantly, glancing between his friends.

"Of course not," Fili and Kili shook their heads. "Better if she finds out herself."

* * *

"Thorin?" Danielle knocked hesitantly on the door, balancing the plate on her right wrist.

When she got no reply, she glanced down the hallway before opening her door and stepping inside, the door closed behind her with a soft click and she felt her eyes widen as she realized the dwarf was still fast asleep. She swayed back and forth on her heels for a couple of seconds before carefully setting his breakfast on the table.

"Thorin?"

She reached out to shake his shoulder, only to jump when a large hand locked around her wrist and yanked her closer. She raised her head and met Thorin's blue eyes with fear written on her face.

"I-I'm sorry," She whispered, trying to pull her arm free. "I was told to bring you breakfast."

"Kili," Thorin grumbled, finally releasing her as he sat up.

"What about him?" She asked curiously.

"They know I am not much of a morning person, so they sent you instead."

"Oh, well, I was never a morning person either," She chuckled and turned her back on him, riffling through her belongings until she found her brush and pulled it free with a triumphant noise.

Danielle pulled her brush through her hair roughly, trying to free it of knots. Thorin came up behind her, setting his hand over hers to still her movements.

"You're being too rough," He explained, taking the brush and gently running it through her mane of hair until there was no more knots.

She glanced back at him over her shoulder, her surprise mirroring his at his actions. She knew full well that Thorin wasn't someone who would randomly brush another persons hair, she also knew that hair, beards and braids were an important part of Dwarven culture.

"Thank you," She whispered finally as she blinked and looked away from him.

Thorin nodded sharply, tugging his boots on before leaving the room, the door swinging shut with a bang behind him. She hesitated for a moment before getting another couple of bags out of her wardrobe and packing her neatly folded clothes, an extra pair of shoes and her book and charcoal.

"This is going to be a nightmare," She sighed, thinking about the dangers they would face on the journey.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Dwalin's angry voice drifted over to her as she slung her bags over her shoulders and stroked Kili's pony.

"I am coming with you," She answered, eyes darting up to meet his.

"No, you're not," The dwarf warrior snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Actually, Miss Foster is to accompany us," Gandalf stated, appearing a few feet away. "She is my responsibility."

Dwalin glowered at the wizard before turning away, Danielle stuck her tongue out at the fierce dwarf at the exact moment he decided to glance back at her.

"Any funny business and i'll find a cliff to toss you over," He threatened, watching as she swallowed and nodded.

"Yes sir," She said and lowered her head to hide from his intimidating eyes.

"Rule number one, be subtle about what you are doing," Fili whispered in her ear, causing her to jump. "Wait a few seconds before doing it, just to be sure they won't catch you in the act."

"Thank you?" It sounded like a question when she spoke.

"Any time, Danny," The blonde grinned and climbed onto his pony.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked as he rode up beside her.

"I'm gonna walk," She smiled as the grass tickled her bare feet.

"You'll only delay us," The brunette stated before he grabbed her around the waist and set her behind Fili.

"Hey! I was happy walking!"

"You would only have slowed us down," Nori smirked as he appeared beside her.

"That would be a problem?" She asked with a mock-innocent grin.

"It would annoy Master Oakenshield to no end," The ginger haired thief chuckled.

Danielle was silent for a moment, assessing the large group of dwarves as the began the ride out of the Shire. She knew that Bilbo would soon catch up to them, especially when he found the note she had left him.

"Does any of you wanna make a bet?" She asked.

"What would this bet entail?" Fili asked.

"That Bilbo will show up before tonight," Danielle explained. "I'll give you my money bag if he doesn't show up, but you have to give me yours if he does."

"You're on," Nori reached across and shook her hand firmly.

Further up the line, the dwarves had listened to Danielle's offer of a bet and began to make their own wagers. Danielle chuckled at the competitive nature of the dwarves.

It was such a shame that they didn't now that Danielle knew Bilbo was going to show up before the day was done.


End file.
